


A Gift of Velvet

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dark, F/M, Giftwrapped, Mindbreak, Multi, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Velvet has always had feelings for Jaune and with his birthday approaching decides it's time to make that clear. With help from Coco, she plans to wrap herself up as a gift for the man of her dreams. One night to confess and win his heart, and before his partner can find the courage to do it herself.Velvet isn't the only one with feelings for Jaune, however, and Pyrrha Nikos does not lose.





	A Gift of Velvet

* * *

Velvet watched on, as she often did, as Jaune finished his food and left the cafeteria, laughing with his team. The blond looked so happy and carefree, with one arm wrapped around the shoulder of Lie Ren while he chatted animatedly with Nora. His own partner followed behind, an expression not unlike Velvet’s own on her face.

“You know, nothing’s ever going to change if you confess your feelings to him.”

“Ah! Coco!” Velvet jumped and flushed under the attention of her team leader. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about. Feelings? Confess…? Ha ha. Y – You must be imagining things.”

“Imagining, am I? Like I’m imagining Jaune waving to you right now?”

Velvet gasped and spun on her seat, staring at the door he’d left through. He wasn’t there, nor was he waving. Behind her, Coco laughed. “Ugh. Coco!”

“What? Got you to react, didn’t I? Face it, girl, you’ve got it bad for that noodle. Can’t say I understand why, but that’s fine. You like who you like. Ain’t got to justify it to me.” Coco leaned forward. “Though it doesn’t seem like you’re being very proactive about it.”

“How can I be?” Velvet looked around to make sure no one was listening and then leaned in. “He barely even knows me, and he already has Pyrrha Nikos after him. I can’t compete with that.” Not on the battleground or off, and she wouldn’t put it past Pyrrha to get angry if she tried to make a move.

“You’re just going to let her win? Velvet, she isn’t making any moves either. This is your best chance. You’ve just got to reach out and take it before someone else does. Judging from what I’ve heard about him, you’d have to be obvious about it. The guy must be the densest person in Beacon to not notice the way his own partner looks at him.”

Her? Confess -? And in so obvious a manner? Velvet’s ears drooped. “I – I can’t…”

“Can’t what? Confess? Talk to him? Throw me a bone here, girl.”

“I can’t talk to him. I wouldn’t have the confidence to tell him how I feel.”

“Fair enough.” Coco grinned. “How about a letter?”

“Hah -?”

“If you’re too shy to talk, stands to reason we have to eliminate the talking part. It’s a bit old-fashioned, but have you considered writing out your feelings to him?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t that a little weak…?”

“Eh. Maybe. But people hook up all the time online because they’re not confident enough to go out in person. Weak or not, if you can’t talk to him, what other choice do you have? Unless…” Coco’s smile grew. “You could _show_ him how you feel instead of telling him.”

“Show…?”

“Yeah. I mean, you _want_ to tell him how you feel. Don’t you.”

Velvet nodded.

“But you’re afraid you’ll stammer, stutter and basically back out without trying. Right?”

“Yes…”

“So, the best way around that is to do a confession which _doesn’t rely_ on you getting your words out. We both know you’re not a pussy, Velvet. You fight Grimm every other day. You’re just shy with your words.”

“Hm.” Velvet nodded, happy to hear Coco saying that. Shy wasn’t the same as afraid. “I would like to do something. Even if he says no, at least I’ll know I tried.”

“That’s the spirit! And he might say yes. Just… I think we need to really make it count, though. Like, the most obvious thing in the world. Something he can’t misunderstand. Isn’t it his birthday coming up soon?”

“In a few days,” Velvet said. “I heard it from Ruby. I wanted to get him something nice but wasn’t sure what.”

“Uh. Seriously?” Coco sighed and knocked a fist against her own head. “Come on, girl. Give him the obvious thing. What is it any hot-blooded seventeen-year-old male wants? Give yourself to him for his birthday!”

Her cheeks burned. “I would!” she said. “But I need him to accept before I do that. I can’t just wrap myself up for him.”

Coco grinned. “Why not?”

Velvet’s mouth fell open.

“No, no,” Coco said. “Hear me out. We need something obvious. No way he can misconstrue that. I wrap you up I a gift box, you burst out, he realises you’re the present. It’s genius.”

“It’s humiliating! W – What am I supposed to say!?”

“Happy birthday?” Coco, seeing she was about to explode, said, “Okay, okay, no speaking. But we can find a way around that. How about we wrap you up with ribbon all sexy-like and put some over your mouth? That way you can’t talk. We’ll include the note thing, kind of like a gift tag. He’ll read it, hear your confession and sweep you up into his arms.”

“A – And if he doesn’t?”

“Eh. We’ll say it was my idea of a fucked-up prank. I can take the hit to my rep if it means a shot at you being happy.”

“Coco…”

“None of that mushy stuff. I’m only doing what a team leader should. Anyway, come on, I bet I can find some really sexy stuff to do you up in. Blow his socks off!” She grabbed Velvet’s hand and hauled her out her seat. “Lingerie? Nah, let’s go completely for ribbons. It’ll be great.”

Red-faced, Velvet could only yelp as she was dragged along. “I haven’t agreed to this yet!”

* * *

Velvet still wasn’t sure when, how or why she’d agreed with Coco’s idea, or why she kept letting her teammate up the ante and change the specifics. It was probably a mix of Coco’s indomitable will, her own lack thereof and her desperate hope this would somehow work. It would be humiliating if it didn’t. Scratch that, it would be humiliating success _or_ fail.

But Coco was right. There was no way she would muster the strength to confess the normal way.

_I’m not a coward,_ she told herself, repeating the words Coco had said before. _Being shy isn’t the same as being a coward. I’m not afraid to put myself at risk against the Grimm, so I shouldn’t be afraid to do it here, either._

As Coco advanced on her with a ribbon of red cloth in hand, however, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. It didn’t help that she was completely naked, one hand over her crotch and the other covering her breasts.

“Velvet, babe, we’re alone in our room and I’ve _seen_ you in the showers. You’ve not got anything I haven’t, and unless you want me to tie your hands _to your tits_, I’d suggest putting them down. I spoke to Yats and Fox. They booked a hotel for tonight.”

“YOU TOLD THEM!?” Velvet howled.

“Pft. Don’t be daft. I told them we were hosting a makeup party.”

A nervous and relieved giggle escaped her as the tension drained away. For a moment there she’d really thought Coco up and told her teammates what they were planning, but that was stupid. She lowered her hands and stood naked before Coco, who true to her words didn’t react in any significant way. Beacon had communal showers in the changing rooms.

“Nice. I need you to sit on the box. Got to make sure you fit.”

Velvet nodded and stepped over onto the bottom plank of wood. There were four sides and a lid, replete with airholes, but those wouldn’t be put up and sealed until she was ready. Velvet brought her knees up to her chest to make herself smaller.

“Put your hands behind your back. That’s it.” Coco knelt and used the ribbon to lock her wrists together. Velvet squirmed at how tight it was. “I’m putting a little more on than I said. Don’t want you breaking out because you’re embarrassed. Do we?”

“N – No…”

“Good. Does it hurt?”

Velvet shook her head. The material was soft and thin, still strong when she pulled against it, but not at all painful. Happy with the answer, Coco continued, wrapping the ribbon around her arms all the way up to her elbows, then tying a few knots in. She wouldn’t be able to get her hands before her no matter how hard she tried.

“Nice.” Coco petted her cheek. “I’ll do your legs next, then your face. If you’re gagged, he won’t expect you to say anything.”

“Do you have the note I wrote?”

“All here.” Coco tapped the thing on the floor. “If he doesn’t get the hint from you wrapped up in front of him, he surely will from what you wrote in there. Give me your legs.”

Coco took one of her feet and tied it to a metal pole that fit in the box, then tied her other foot to the other side. It kept her feet parted and Velvet squirmed, aware that her pussy was on full display. “You’re going to cover me there, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Coco draped a long thread between her legs and pulled it under her bottom. It slid up her slit but was more uncomfortable than painful. “Don’t worry, you’ll be presentable. At first, anyway. Not sure if you will be after he gets his hands on you.”

Velvet’s face burned bright red.

“Now for the blindfold,” Coco said, moving in with a strip of black cloth.

“Is – Is a blindfold necessary…?”

“Well, it’s not entirely necessary. I was just thinking you might find it less terrifying if you couldn’t see anything. I mean, he’s going to be looking at you barely dressed.” Coco lowered the blindfold. “It’s cool if you’re okay with that -”

“I want the blindfold! I want the blindfold!”

“Heh.” Coco placed it over her eyes, casting her world into darkness. “I thought you’d see it my way.” Following it, a gag was placed in her mouth and tied behind her head. “Can you speak? Try saying something.”

“Mrfll Crcll…”

“Perfect.”

Coco moved hastily to tie up the red ribbons over her body. One problem of the order they’d done things was that she could no longer see what Coco was doing, though she could feel the ribbons over her nipples, so she must have been putting them in the right spots. _I hope she doesn’t make it too revealing. God, why did I agree to this?_

For Jaune. For her crush.

_I can do this. I can do this!_

“Going to seal it up now,” Coco said, and the sound of wooden boards being slid into place echoed around her. Velvet drew her feet back as one pushed in front of her. Coco’s voice instantly sounded a little more distant. “You able to breathe in there? Should be enough air holes. Slam your foot on the side if you’re okay.”

Velvet managed to do so, albeit weakly.

“Cool. This’ll be great, Velvet. You’ll see. Before this night is out, you’ll be bouncing back and forth on that guy’s cock.”

Inside the box, Velvet could only blush and wait.

* * *

It felt like it took an hour. It was probably closer to twenty minutes. Coco had slammed a hand on the box a little earlier and told her she was going to fetch the birthday boy. She’d warned her it might take a little time. Luckily, the airholes were more than big enough to keep her safe. Coco had overdone it rather than risk her suffocating.

Inside the box, it was uncomfortable and a little cold. Her toes pushed against the inside edge, while her ears were forced into a bent position by the lid. The floor was rough on her backside as well, even though Coco had put a towel down for her to sit on.

All in all, being hidden in a present wasn’t the best experience.

The door clicked and opened. Velvet’s ears twitched and her heart started beating wildly.

“Okay, birthday boy. I told you we had a present. Why so suspicious?”

“I was just surprised. I didn’t expect _you_ to get me something.”

It was Jaune’s voice, light and familiar and laughing awkwardly. Velvet’s entire body trembled, faced with the desire to run. Coco had been right to tie her up. If she’d had the freedom to do so, she’d already have hidden in the bathroom.

“It’s not really a gift from me,” Coco said. “Or not entirely. More of a joint effort.”

Velvet tried not to make a sound. It was a miracle he couldn’t hear her heart thudding against her chest. It was echoing in her ears.

His footsteps came closer to the large box. They stopped outside and she imagined that if she could see, the beams of light cutting through the airholes would be cut off by his large form. Something heavy settled on the lid, likely his hands. Velvet’s entire body began to shake, caught somewhere between excitement and mind-numbing terror.

The lid was removed.

Velvet’s ears popped up over the lip of the present.

Jaune gasped loudly.

Revealed before him, though blindfolded and tied into a submissive position, Velvet could only flush pink and squirm. There was no way to smile with the gag in her mouth and with the black cloth over her eyes, she couldn’t see his reaction. It was both a blessing and a curse, and she both wanted and didn’t want to know what expression he wore as he looked over her.

“Is – Is that Velvet?” he wheezed. “Oh my God. Is she -?”

“She’s willing!” Coco said quickly. “Okay, I didn’t expect that but should have seen it. Yes, she’s here willingly. Vel, can you kick your foot on the side if you agree with that?”

He was worried about her safety rather than staring at her body? Velvet’s heart soared. She only just had the presence of mind to do as Coco asked and save her from a misunderstanding. She tapped her foot three times on the side, blushing prettily.

“See?” Coco said. “Trust me, this is Velvet’s choice. She isn’t being forced to do anything.”

“Wow. I… I…” He swallowed audibly. “Just wow. A – And for me…? Why…?”

“Why? Why don’t you read the gift tag and find out, superstar.”

The tag. Her note to him. Her confession. Velvet tried not to pass out as she heard Jaune reach into the box and take something from between her breasts. His fingers brushed against them, so warm and coarse. Did he feel her heart pounding? Did he see her shaking? It was impossible to tell. All she could do was sit there and wait as he turned the letter over and read it.

“Happy birthday, Jaune. I’ve long wanted to express my feelings to you but never known how. For the longest time I stood by and said nothing, watching and hoping for my chance, or expecting you to ask me out. I realise now that I went about it the wrong way. If I don’t let you know how I feel, how can I expect you to know?”

Velvet’s ears were standing up stiff, pointed toward him.

“I finally found the courage, not to tell you how I feel, but to show you. This is my gift to you, to be used however you wish. I only hope you will acknowledge my feelings and accept me as your girlfriend. I hope you will be mine.”

His breath caught. Her heart raced.

“All my love…”

Yes. Yes. Yes.

“Pyrrha.”

Velvet froze.

* * *

Jaune turned away from the box and the suddenly still Velvet inside and looked behind him, to the door, where his redheaded partner and friend had stayed waiting. His mouth opened and closed as the words he was looking for refused to come forth.

“P – Pyrrha…?”

“It’s true, Jaune.” She smiled bashfully. “I’ve always felt that way for you. I just… never quite knew how to express myself. I came to Coco for help and she suggested this.” Stepping forward, she took his hands in hers.

Jaune stared down at them stupidly. “Really?”

“Really,” she confirmed. “Happy birthday, Jaune. I love you. Be mine?”

“Of course!”

He was over Weiss, had been ever since the dance, and he and Weiss had become closer as friends thanks to it. With that behind him, he couldn’t think of any reason not to try with Pyrrha. He stepped closer nervously and was rewarded when Pyrrha tilted her head to the side and pushed up onto her tiptoes.

Their lips touched.

“Hey!” Coco said, laughing. “Don’t you think you’ll have all the time in the world for that later? If you leave it too long, your present is going to get bored.”

“Coco’s right,” Pyrrha said, pushing him away. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes shining. “You should enjoy your gift, Jaune. Velvet and Coco put a lot into helping me with it.” Her lips quirked. “Especially Velvet. She put _herself_ into it.”

Jaune looked back, blood rushing to his face again as he saw Velvet, naked but for several strategically placed ribbons, in his wrapped-up giftbox. The girl had gone still, and her body was completely red. He forced himself to look away guiltily. “Wouldn’t that be cheating on you?”

“Don’t be silly. I got her as a gift for you.”

“That’s… I mean… Isn’t this weird for her as well?”

“Nah. Velvet loves this kind of thing.” Coco leant on the box’s side and ruffled a hand through her teammate’s hair. “How else did you think I got her in here? She’s shy in public but it’s only because she loves being humiliated. Besides, you heard her tell you she was in here by choice.”

He had. Velvet had kicked the box to let him know. Even now she was kicking the box, so hard and repeatedly that it broke and fell open. Her full body was revealed him and it stole his breath away. Her feet had been bound to a metal pole that forced them to be spread apart, and even though there was a ribbon running between them, it left nothing to the imagination. It had ridden up through her slit, pushing her labia up on either side. Her bush had been shaven clean.

“Go on,” Pyrrha said, pushing him forward. “Enjoy yourself. This is my gift to you.”

How could he argue with that?

Jaune stumbled forward and then to his knees. He crawled the rest of the way, eyes roving over Velvet’s body as she squirmed and struggled in her bindings. He thought for a second that she might have been trying to escape but that didn’t fit with the fact she’d agreed to this. Maybe it was part of the play.

Hesitantly, he laid a hand on her foot.

Velvet flinched and blushed bright red. Her foot tried to pull away, but the ropes held it in place. He drew back. “She doesn’t look all that into it…”

“She’s embarrassed,” Coco said. “Come on, man. Wouldn’t you be? Velvet agreed to this and even let me tie her up. Of course she’s going to react when you touch her. You surprised her. That’s what she likes, though. The blindfold and gag as well. Those have to stay.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s one thing to offer yourself up for sex. Another to have to see it and speak to the person doing it. This is more for her protection than yours. Lets her look at you in the future and not have flashbacks of you fucking her.”

That made sense. Well, as much sense as this did anyway. Jaune looked back to Pyrrha again, prepared to stop if she didn’t want him to. His partner smiled and nodded, looking more than at ease with the thought of him touching Velvet.

_Well, if everyone is fine with it…_

He reached out and touched Velvet’s foot again, this time ignoring how she trembled. It did make sense she’d be embarrassed. He certainly would be in her spot. He ran his hand up over her ankles and the ribbons tying her to the bar, then up the inside of her shin. Her skin was smooth and soft, almost glowing in the low light of the room. His hands paused on her knee, but his eyes kept going, down over the insides of her thigh toward her slit.

This was surreal. It felt like a practical joke. But Coco had said _fuck_, hadn’t she?

“C – Can I undo the ribbons?”

“Sure.” Coco pointed to a bow tied between Velvet’s breasts. It stood out between criss-crossing ribbons over her breasts, pinning them flat. He reached for it with a shaky hand and took hold of one of the bows. Gently, he tugged on it.

The bow came open easily, designed that way. The ribbons fell flat and without the bow to hold it tight, all the others did the same. Across her chest and her shoulders, her stomach and even her crotch, the ribbons fell. The only ones that remained were those locking her hands behind her back and her feet to the metal bar.

Velvet sat before him, naked. His pants felt unbearably tight.

There was nothing hidden from him. Her boobs were full and pert, her nipples erect from the cold. Thin lines of red skin hinted at where the bindings had pinched tight but those were already fading. The swell of her breasts rose and fell with every breath, and they _bounced_. Velvet’s breathing was quick enough to have them dancing before his eyes.

He reached out with both hands, leaning between Velvet’s legs and cupping them. Her body trembled and she tried to pull away, only to be trapped between him and the back of the present. A soft and muffled collection of sounds came from behind her gag, all indecipherable.

Jaune paid no attention. These were the first breasts he’d ever touched.

And they were marvellous.

He couldn’t help but take the time to feel them properly, to weigh them in his palm. They were soft and warm, and he held one up, just letting it rest in his hand. It had a weighty feel to it, pushing down against his fingers. He ran a thumb over her left breast and paused, feeling something heavy against his hand.

_It’s her heartbeat. God, her heart is racing._

She must love what was happening.

Eventually, he moved to her nipples, hard and pointy, sticking out from her mounds like small towers. He pushed one down with a thumb and felt it slip to the side and poke back up. He squeezed the other and heard her whine through her gag. Emboldened, he leaned forward and opened his lips, fully pushing his face up against her chest. He sealed his mouth over her left breast, suckling on the nub and holding onto her shoulders.

“Mmmnnn!” Velvet yelped, writhing under him. “Nghhh! Jnnnhhhh!”

_My name,_ he realised, suckling on her teat and enjoying the strangely natural taste of her. _She’s moaning my name. This is the best birthday present ever. _

Curious to see if he could make her react even more, he bit down on her nipple. Not painfully, or at least he hoped not. He felt more than saw her reaction, the way her back arched and her breasts pushed into his face. Her head was flung back as she rocked in her bindings.

“Mnghhhhhh!”

“Oh, she liked that,” Coco remarked. “You should see how she reacts to a dick in her pussy, though. Girl _loves_ it, especially when guys are rough with her.”

Jaune looked up. “Really?”

“Sure! I mean, Velvet is a stronger huntress than any of those goons on Team CRDL, yet she puts up with their bullying all the time. You think I wouldn’t step in to stop that if it was serious?” The way Coco said it had his mouth dropping open. He looked between her and Velvet, realisation dawning.

“You mean…?”

“Yep. She totally gets off on it.”

“Ngh!” Velvet cried, tossing her head. “Ngh! Dghh!”

“Yeah, yeah. I guess I shouldn’t have told him that. Not like Jaune’s going to tell anyone though. Is it?”

“No.” He would never do that. “I’ll keep it a secret. I promise. Though I guess I should stop trying to intervene when he’s bullying… well, roleplaying with you. I didn’t mean to get in the way of your fun.”

_And here I thought I was helping. I’m such an idiot._

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” Coco said, smiling oddly. “Now why don’t you dip a little lower. Velvet’s pussy must be _aching_ for you by now.”

Lower? Jaune smiled and did so, looking down her quivering stomach to the juncture between her legs. The ribbon had fallen there, and he reached down to pull it aside, looking on in awe at Velvet’s smooth and shaven pussy, her slit glistening slightly. Laying down flat, he placed a hand on each of her feet and pushed them further open, getting in nice and close to her slit, close enough to smell it.

Velvet’s bottom wiggled from left to right, almost like she was giving him a show. He licked his lips, looking up her body and between her breasts. Velvet’s face was bright red and shaking from side to side. Her ears were stood on end.

Beyond her, Coco stood, and beside her Pyrrha.

His girlfriend nodded at him, telling him to do what he wanted. Coco did the same, and, he imagined if Velvet could, she would be doing so as well. Why else would she have agreed to something like this? Closing his eyes, Jaune leaned in and pushed his tongue against her.

“Nnnh!” Velvet bucked in front of him. Her feet strained against his hands and her knees clung together. It didn’t do much, his face much lower. “Mmmh!”

He licked from the bottom to the top, tasting her once and smacking his lips. It wasn’t as strange or unclean as he would have thought. He licked her again, savouring it before throwing away his patience and diving in, pushing his tongue between her lips and into her pussy. He suckled and lapped, made loud noises and flicked his tongue against her clit.

Every sound from Velvet drove him on, every quiver of her body against his fed his ego. Here he was, drawing these reactions from a girl who was apparently so experienced, she regularly had sex with all of Team CRDL. And he was making her gasp and moan. Incredible!

Sweat was beginning to run down her body, and his if he were being honest. He licked some off her pussy and pushed his tongue in further, curling it up inside her. Her body tensed and her pussy squeezed down on him. The shaking wracked her body and Velvet’s head was flung back. She landed hard, panting harshly against the gag. Her head fell, ears dropping down.

“Looks like you dragged an orgasm out of her,” Coco said loudly. “That’s my bunny. Such a naughty slut.”

He drew back, smiling widely. “I made her come?”

“Definitely.” Coco looked to the side. “Hey Pyrrha, why don’t you get in on some of this? Make it a little more personal.”

“Oh?” Pyrrha smiled. “Don’t mind if I do.”

She stepped up and knelt next to him, leaning in to kiss him and lick the remnants of Velvet’s climax from his mouth. Winking as she drew back, she settled in next to Velvet, whispering something into her ear and groping one of her breasts.

Velvet stiffened and made empty sounds against the gag once more.

“I want to see you fuck her properly,” Pyrrha said, reaching down and using two fingers to draw Velvet’s slit open. “I want to see what I’m going to be getting, and I want to see you show this slutty little bunny rabbit what she’s really good for.”

Slutty -? He was about to comment on the words used but for Coco winking at him. Oh. It was part of the roleplay. She _had_ said how Velvet liked to be humiliated, and the fact she offered herself up as a present for someone else’s birthday, to be taken _in front_ of that person’s girlfriend, said a lot. He wasn’t very experienced at it himself, but he figured it was only fair to try for Velvet’s sake.

“That sounds like a good idea.” He paused, trying to find the words. He wasn’t used to speaking like this. “I’ll – uh – I’ll break this stupid bitch on my fat cock?”

Velvet whimpered against the gag.

Coco laughed. “Nice! Nice!”

Pyrrha laughed as well, and Jaune found himself feeling a little more confident. He stood and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down and pulling his hoodie off. He’d grown thanks to his training under Pyrrha and now sported a chiselled chest. One area in which he’d never needed that, however, was his crotch. No sooner were his boxers down than was his shaft on full display.

“Fuck me!” Coco yelled. “How big is that!?”

“Oh my.” Even Pyrrha covered her mouth.

Jaune cringed. “Too big…?”

“N – No, I…” Pyrrha swallowed. “I’ll admit to being a little nervous, but I’m also excited. It looks like it’s a foot long at least.” It was. Twelve and a bit to be exact. He’d never quite been sure whether to be proud of that or not. There was such a thing as too big.

“Velvet will love it,” Coco said, assuaging his worried. “Stick that fat hunk of man meat inside her. Don’t be gentle about it, either. She’s used to it.”

He didn’t need any further encouragement. Kneeling between her legs, he aimed his cock at Velvet’s slit. Pyrrha’s fingers held it open while her other hand came down to wrap around his shaft and draw him in. He gasped as her soft fingers stroked him. Pyrrha winked, blowing a kiss as she slowly and inexorably drew him into Velvet’s wet slit.

The first inch was the hardest. Velvet, despite what Coco had said, felt as tight as a virgin. She kept moving too, writhing and bucking in her bindings. Pyrrha had to let go of him and sit behind her, wrapping both hands around Velvet’s stomach to keep her still. “I’ve got her,” she said. “Push it in, Jaune. Get it inside the stupid bitch!”

His dick twitched at the harsh words. Something about them had his blood racing. It must have been how unlike him or Pyrrha they were. To hear Pyrrha speak like that, and about someone as cute and sweet as Velvet? It should have been horrible, but the knowledge it was all a fetish to Velvet took the sting away.

“I will,” he said, joining in. “I’ll fill the stupid slut and dump a load straight into her womb.”

“Mnghhh!” Velvet cried.

Somewhere during the words, he found his way inside. Velvet’s walls – as soft as velvet themselves – gave way before him. Already wet from her prior orgasm, she put up no resistance as he slid inside, and once he’d worked four inches into her, she went perfectly still, twitching occasionally as he pushed further and further. Something gave way. Or felt like it did.

_Was that her hymen? No, Coco said she’s not a virgin. I must have imagined it._

He pushed further. Five inches. Six. Velvet went stiff in Pyrrha’s arms and Coco laughed, whispering something into one of her long ears. Seven inches. Eight. She was tight there, almost unbearably so, but with Pyrrha egging him on, begging him to go further, he did, pushing nine and then ten full inches into Velvet’s tight passage.

It felt like he’d reached another barrier, one deep within her. He had no idea what it was, but she was shaking and sweating against him. Her breasts were squashed against his chest and he could feel her heartbeat hammering wildly, matching his own so perfectly. He wished he could kiss her, but she was gagged.

And then Pyrrha was there, chin on Velvet’s shoulder, lips parted for his. They made out right by Velvet’s ear, the loud sounds of their loving kiss audible to her as Jaune slid the final two inches inside, pushing something open deep within Velvet’s body.

“I love you, Pyrrha,” Jaune wheezed, sliding in and out of Velvet, slowly at first and then with increasing speed. Increasing need. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, resting her cheek against Velvet’s as the faunus made an unhappy sound. “Don’t keep this faunus slut waiting, though. I want you to blast your baby batter deep inside her. Knock the slut up.”

Fuck, that was hot. He groaned loudly. “Is it safe?”

“She’s on birth control,” Coco said. “Always is when she’s spreading her legs for Cardin.”

That was good enough for him. Jaune slammed into her, hooking both legs under Velvet’s feet and rolling her back against Pyrrha’s body, all so he could get a better angle to slide his cock back and then _hammer_ into her. Velvet’s entire body was wracked by every thrust and her toes were curled up tight. Her tits bounced whenever he buried himself inside.

One of Pyrrha’s hands came up to play with them. The other tangled in his hair, drawing him in for another scorching kiss over Velvet’s shoulder.

“Cum in her,” she said. “Fill her up. Show this filthy whore what happens to girls who try to steal another’s man. Show her that you belong to me and me only.”

“G – God, Pyrrha!”

Wasn’t that a little too much? Even for Velvet…?

“Show her that she’s nothing more than a toy to be used and thrown away!” Pyrrha’s eyes were shining, her face flushed red. “Fuck her, Jaune. Fuck her into submission. Break her!”

Break her -? For some reason, the idea thrilled him.

As long as it was a fantasy. And that was all it was, right? What did it matter if he joined in? He slammed into her harder, ploughing her so hard her body was lifted up off the floor and suspended between them. Velvet’s mouth was open behind the gag, useless sounds and a little dribble spilling out from beneath the cloth.

“Do it, Jaune,” Pyrrha whispered. “Show me. Say something. Ruin her.”

Say something? Was that what she wanted? To hear him join in with the name-calling. He grinned. If that was what she wanted…

“I’m going to break you!” he yelled. “I’ll fuck the sanity out of you. Fill you up with babies like a useless fucking slut. You’ll never feel anything so good again, no matter how many times you whore yourself out to Cardin and his limp-dicked flunkies.”

Velvet’s back arched and a long wail slipped from her. Pyrrha laughed excitedly, slapping Velvet’s tits and telling him to do it, telling him to dump his load inside her.

Feeling himself fit to burst, he pushed forward, slamming hips knees under Velvet and fully burying his twelve inches into her. That same barrier came before him again but this time he slammed through, making Velvet _howl_ as he unleashed himself.

“Arghhhh!” His cry echoed as his cock expanded and bulged, pumping his thick cum down its length before expelling it in a deluge, shooting rope after rope into her tight cunt. “Ahhhh!” He slammed his hips harder against her, even though there was no more room. Velvet’s feet locked up on either side of him. He felt another burst come out from his balls, down his length and out into her body. “Ugh. Agh. Fuck…”

“Are you coming?” Pyrrha asked, eyes wide and shining as she looked down at the point where he was inside Velvet. Her hand reached down for his shaft before he could answer and she must have felt his cock pulsing, maybe even the flow of seed being pumped into Velvet. “Oh my God, you are,” she whispered. “You’re filling her up like the cum dumpster she is.”

“That’s all she is,” he said, joining in on the fun. “Nothing more than a useless slut.”

“Ahh~” Pyrrha leaned in. “God, I love you, Jaune.”

Above Velvet’s face, above her heart, Jaune leaned in to meet her. “I love you too, Pyrrha.”

* * *

Pyrrha waited for Jaune to finish getting dressed and leave. He’d drawn out only a few minutes after dumping a load in Velvet, and the sight of his thick juice gushing out had filled her with awe. That would be hers soon enough, but not until she’d practiced widening her entrance a little. He offered to stay but she ushered him on, telling him to go accept his birthday presents from the rest of the team and Team RWBY, assuring him she’d catch up later and they could have their own fun tonight.

Jaune had left without a fuss, trusting them to clean up and look after Velvet. Pyrrha looked down at the girl and then up at Coco. The two shared conspiring smiles.

“Thanks for your help, Coco. I really wasn’t sure what to get him for his birthday, or how to confess my feelings.”

“Ha. No problem. You paid well for my help. Keeping up with the latest fashions isn’t cheap.”

Not cheap at all. It had taken some wheedling to win Coco over, and more money than she felt comfortable giving away. Still, she _had_ won. And Jaune was now hers and hers alone. That was worth paying for.

“I waited months for him to get over Weiss. I wasn’t about to step back and watch someone else move in when that finally happened.” Pyrrha stepped forward and knelt by the girl, leaning down to whisper into her ear. “And that’s why you don’t set your sights on someone else’s man, Velvet. You’ve only yourself to blame.”

Velvet panted on the floor, legs spread and cum oozing from her. A little blood too, mixed in with it and dying it pink. Jaune hadn’t noticed taking her virginity, or if he had he’d been too excited to realise what it meant.

“Damn, girl. You’re scary.”

“A little.” Pyrrha laughed. “I didn’t become the most famous fighter on the circuit by accepting defeat. In the ring, you need to do whatever it takes to win. And they do say all is fair in love and war.”

“True. I’m sure Velvet learned her lesson there.” Coco cocked her head. “Hm. No reaction?” Kneeling, she hooked a finger into the cloth over Velvet’s eyes and drew it up. The girl’s eyes were wide and rimmed with red, tearstains across her cheeks.

They were strangely empty.

Curious, Coco pulled the cloth out her mouth as well, and while Velvet panted for breath, she didn’t speak or cry in any way. Her tongue was stuck out and her breath caused hot mist to appear before her lips.

Coco gave her a gentle slap on either cheek, then burst out laughing. “Oh my God, he actually did break her. He was as good as his word!”

“Really?” Pyrrha knelt as well, waving a hand in front of Velvet’s face. When her pupils didn’t follow, she laughed. “Ha. Well I guess that solves the problem of how to keep her from telling people what we did. What will you do with her now?”

“Dunno. Maybe make that Team CRDL thing a reality? I’m sure they’d pay a few for a go with her.”

“You’re going to sell her out?”

“Sure. Unless you have a better idea.”

“I did, actually, though not all too different. If you’re looking for someone to buy her, how about me? I can pay better than Cardin ever could, especially with my sponsorship contracts.”

Coco laughed. “You want her…? As what, a slave? A pet?”

“Sure. And both. I’m still a little nervous with Jaune being that size, but I don’t want to be the kind of girlfriend who refuses to do it. He can fuck Velvet until then.” And she could sit on Velvet’s face and make out with him while he did. It would be almost like they were having sex. “I’ll keep her around as a pet, at least until I feel confident enough to take all that myself. And since it’s already been established Velvet likes this kind of thing, no one will think twice about it.”

“Established between us,” Coco pointed out. “It’s not like everyone knows.”

“No.” Pyrrha grinned and held up her scroll. On it, a video of Jaune finishing inside Velvet could be seen. “But that could change. It wouldn’t be hard to send this out to everyone in Beacon, then no one would think twice of seeing her acting like a broken little whore at Jaune’s feet.”

Not even Jaune. He’d think it part of her kink.

Really, Velvet deserved it for trying to steal Jaune away.

“Sounds good to me.” Coco grinned. “Hey Velvet, you okay with everyone in Beacon watching you get whored out to your crush by his girlfriend?” At Velvet’s lack of an answer, Coco said, “Well? You have to say something, or we’ll take your silence as permission.”

Velvet panted on the floor but didn’t say a word.

Pyrrha pressed send.


End file.
